Voltron Legendary Defender: The New Journey
by Yang Xiao Long 24
Summary: Join Shiro and the rest of the Paladins as they go through different problems like Shiro and Katie liking one another to Shiro going missing as well as Keith and Lance having a thing! Rating is T but may change to M depending on the content in later chapters
1. Prologue

**Shiro's POV**

 _We were in a Galra ship. Allura sent me and Pidge into the ship to get more information on Zarkon's whereabouts and Pidge tagged along to get information on her family. While Pidge was hacking into the system,I was standing guard. "Katie,you need to hurry. They will be back any minute!" I whispered to her. "I'm working on it,Shiro! Almost… DONE!" Katie stated just before we got caught by 3 soldiers. "Shit… Pidge run!" I yelled at her,fighting off the guards as Keith came in to help. Keith used his bayard to form his sword and we were about to run out when we realized Pidge wasn't with us. "Shiro? Where's Pidge?!" Keith snapped at me. "She should be in her lion,Keith! Let's go!" I snapped back. We started bickering until Allura gave us the all clear and we ran to the lions. I checked Pidge's lion then mine. 'Oh no… They got her.' "KATIE?!" I screamed._

I woke up. Keith and Lance were looking at me. "Uh Shiro… Are you okay?" Keith asked me. I looked around,realizing it was a nightmare. "Damn it…" I muttered. Lance looked at Keith for a moment before they glared at each other. "Don't please… Where's Pidge at?" I asked the two,hoping one will answer. "She's in the control room wor-" Keith started. I ran out the room only to keep falling flat on my ass because Coran decided to wax the floors. I finally made it to the control room and saw her. She was unharmed and safe. _Thank fucking god it was just a nightmare… I don't know what I'd do if Zarkon got her._ I thought to myself,watching Katie. "Shiro? Are you okay? You look like you-" Katie started before I hugged her. She was shocked but hugged me back and I looked at her. "I'm sorry… I am going to go shower then train… See you later,Katie…" I said as I bolted out the room to do what I said. Nobody knew that I,Takashi Shirogane, had a crush on the youngest paladin and I always didn't think of it until now. I looked like shit before I showered because of the nightmare. My eyes widened when I realized it. _Damn it! Because I like Katie…She's in more danger than before. Zarkon is sure to get her if he finds out! I must protect her at all costs._ I thought as I got dressed and went to train. Allura saw how off I was and went to talk to Keith about it. I love Katie Holt. And I can't deny it… But I have to keep the others from knowing because if they know,they will be in just as much danger as Katie is. And I certainly do not need Allura playing matchmaker,especially after the Great Klance Debate. Which was funny as hell but that is another story for another time. Right now,I need to focus on destroying Zarkon and keeping Katie and the others safe… Moreso of Katie than anyone else but I have to be a leader and protect them all.

 _ **AN: This is my very first Voltron Legendary Defender story here! I am very open to ideas as Some of the chapters aren't completely finished yet and This story follows the paladins between Seasons 1 and 2 as there is no way I wanna write a story without Shiro yet but Later chapters,I might have it happen. As of right now though,definitely give me ideas and yes Klance lovers,Klance will be in this. There will be bromance between Keith and Shiro as the brotherly scenes are never really there in the show. ANYWAY enjoy the prologue of Voltron Legendary Defender:The New Journey! Tune in for the next chapter,guys! Because Each chapter,will follow in one of the paladin's point of views so I will state who's POV it is before I start the chapter. Make sure to Review!-The Silver Flash**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Shiro's POV**

Later that day,I went to see the progress on Black because Katie decided to work on him. She was tapping away at her laptop when I arrived. I didn't realize it but Green was cuddled to Black and I didn't know if Katie knew or not. "Katie?" I asked softly. "Yes I know Green is cuddled to Black. Do not ask." She stated. I chuckled softly as it did throw me off. I heard a purr and realized it was coming from Black and looked at Black which was looking intensely at me as if to get me to talk to Katie about my feelings. _No way in fuck am I doing that,Black!_ I thought to black. **I do not care,Shirogane. If I feel the same for Green as you do Katie then do it.** Black thought to me and I groaned softly. _Fucking asshole._ Suddenly the door opened and I saw Hunk walking in. "Shiro,training still going on?" Hunk asked. "Yeah I will be there in a moment if that is okay." I replied as Hunk nodded. Black and Green were now away from each other and I snickered. Katie looked up at the lions then me,I didn't see her looking at me at all but the lions did though. **Shirogane,she is staring right at you. With love in her eyes..** Black thought to me. _Shut it,Black. Right now I need to focus on keeping the team safe._ I thought,irritated at Black and both of us looked at each other. "Shiro,why did I feel the same comfort my lion felt with yours?" Katie asked. "Honestly,I-" I started before my lion picked us both up,flying off. I yelped in surprise,Katie had landed on me and I shook my head. "Sorry Katie.." I muttered softly. She nodded an okay and we wondered the same damn question. _Where in the hell is Black taking us?_

 _ **AN: I apologize for this being so short! This is one of the short chapters I have… The black lion speaking is in Bold while Shiro's thoughts are of course in italics. Any of the lions communicating with their paladin will be in bold while their paladin's thoughts are in italics. Hopefully I can get more typed with the next Chapter. Make sure to review guys!-The Silver Flash**_


End file.
